narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karin
Bite Marks Did the new chapter mention who those other bite marks are from? (talk) 13:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan apparently not. Suigetsu just said that she had let other people bite her before, no information on who ^^ --我是红云 (talk) 14:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Karin just mention that she is Sasuke's object xD. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Object???... (talk) 14:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan ... no. That was a mistranslation, most likely from a biased translator. This is what Karin said: カリン　（はっ！！）ちっ…　違がア…！！あんなクソヤローサスケ好き…くねーだろが！！ウチをころしかけたのが…　たまらない…違うかアー！！ which is something along the line of: Karin (Aaah!) NO… NOT ALL…!! LIKING THAT MORON OF SASUKE… NO WAY!! HE TRIED TO MURDER ME… UNBEARABLE… NOT ALL!! ...so yeah. --我是红云 (talk) 15:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Whose dark chakra did Karin sense in Naruto? When Karin was brought to Konoha by Kakashi, she sensed Naruto's chakra as bright and warm, but then she felt something as dark and cold as Sasuke's chakra. Since Naruto is Kurama's jinchūriki, many thought it was the fox's evil chakra; but then, Dark Naruto appeared. What should we say about it? We can't be sure wheter it was Kurama or Dark Naruto, since it would be speculation anyway. Also, Karin already knew of Naruto's status as the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki.--JOA20 (talk) 20:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Dark Naruto didn't exist, he was only in Naruto's mind and represented the bad personality traits and suppressed hatred.--Elveonora (talk) 21:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yami Naruton could only be sensed trough negative emotions. Karin can sea chakra. Granted I don't think it should have. Slink there in the first place, but I don't think it's Naruto's hatred she sensed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Super Healing Okay, i've been wondering for some time now, but does Karin really possess super healing capabilities? I mean, we saw Kabuto inject her dna into himself, and even accredited his near instant healing powers to her dna, but does Karin herself, possess it?-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 05:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems like she does given that she heals Sasuke but for some reason she can't use them on herself, given all the bite marks she has on her. TricksterKing (talk) 11:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm wondering to this day why isn't super healing acknowledged in here as general Uzumaki trait despite Kabuto directly accrediting it to their life force--Elveonora (talk) 12:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) If you'd like to add it go ahead, if it's deleted welll then ah well. Munchvtec 14:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :One thing that I feel must not be neglected in this case is that Kabuto didn't simply acquire their abilities, he experimented with them. For example, he doesn't quite use the same technique as Suigetsu, and he didn't display the multi-purpose transformations Jūgo does. It's not unreasonable that with the research and experiments, he expanded on Karin's healing potential. If Karin had accelerated healing herself, I don't think she'd have been so vulnerable when Sasuke stabbed Danzō through her. We mustn't forget that Kabuto also had Orochimaru's White Snake power, which includes faster healing as well, as pointed out a while when Sasuke credited his own faster healing (after the fight with Deidara, if I'm not mistaken) to it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::You are so correct, taking back what I said then. Just because it's in her DNA doesn't mean it's "active" I get it? But it still should be mentioned that they heave "potential for accelerated healing" or something--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I didnt quite look at it that way, but that sounds most reasonable-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC). Image Please add this photo in profil Karin in Part 1. :No. Karin was not a Part I character, her appearing in a flashback that takes place during Part I doesn't change that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ok but please change her photo in part 2 please :Current infobox image shows how she is, we're not going to use a photo of how a character used to be as the main image of the article. Sign your posts from now on, just put four tildes at the end of your comments. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Taijutsu Please add this photo in Karin's taijutsu. :No. Karin has no significant taijutsu skills that would warrant its own section. Also, start signing your posts. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Medical ninjutsu please add medical ninjutsu in karin's jutsu because you remove it. :Her name is added in the proper technique infobox, so there must be a bug that makes the technique not appearing. Jacce | Talk | 14:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Images please ad this foto File:Karin_in_part_2.jpg and File:Appearance_karin.jpg :Low quality and no real importance in my eyes. Besides, you could do it yourself anytime. Also, please sign your posts. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 14:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally, I wouldn't mind an image that shows her head to toe in the appearance section, but yours is a terrible quality image, and it's too dark. The other one is completely pointless, essentially a duplicate of her current infobox image, and also terrible quality. Omnibender - Talk - 14:57, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Profile Image Please add this photo in infobox's Karin.Emermbiemer - Talk - : Why do you want to change the current one? In yours she looks kinda sad... --Kasan94 (talk) 10:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree. The one we have is much nicer than this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: No change is required to the infobox image for Karin. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Simply put: Just look at that black bar! Nice try though...--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)Talk Page- 15:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Stats Please add stats in Karin :Stats are decided by Masashi Kishimoto and presented in databooks. We have to wait for him to make a new one. Jacce | Talk | 11:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Why are so many people so derp lately about such simple things? Omnibender - Talk - 15:53, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Shosen Jutsu please add this photo in Karin :It's unnecessary. Plus that image has no proper rationale and license. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 17:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Occupation I think that you must add in occupation Karin because she is guardian of jails of Orochimaru Naruto episode 115 said this , you are so stubborn because you add think only in Page that like you and not page that need to add i Know very well that you aren't Masashi Kishimoto and i don't care so much because i know very well how strog is InO and Karin. I think that are most kunoichi powerful in Naruto because Ino lear earth release and learn more jutsu of her clan and Karin learn one jutsu that is legendary Chakra Chains ok . :Okay? I can't see how it adds as an occupation. Plus, it's already stated on the first paragraph. ''She assisted Orochimaru in his experiments, and was left in charge of his Southern Hideout while he was away. Whatever fangirling you say. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 18:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::That is not considered an occupation. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Infobox please add this photo in infobox Karin . File:Karin-naruto-3.jpg :No. You were just told in the above discussion that there is no need to change the image: why are you asking again to have it changed? Also, please start signing your posts. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 11:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, the current one is the better one. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 11:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) New infobox image How about this photo for infobox.Uzumaki.shinobi (talk) 13:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Uzumaki.shinobi :I don't really like that photo, the color looks kinda wrong. --Kasan94 (talk) 14:10, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with the current one.... >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:29, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Also opposed to it. I don't know why there's so much interest in changing the current image. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 14:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's probably the same person as before. I've blocked the first account a while ago when I got confirmation that two other accounts were sockpuppets. The block on the original account has expired, but the sockpuppet accounts are permanently blocked, the person probably doesn't remember the original accounts password. He or she will might try to recover that account, but they'll probably just find it easier to keep creating new accounts. Karin doesn't need a new profile image, despite what you think, and all this whack-a-mole you're pulling, it won't make us any more willing to do it, just the opposite actually. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm seriously considering simply blocking those poor-image uploading, Karin obsessed accounts. There's no regard for community consensus that no new image is required, and between the multiple accounts, there's clear disregard for image policy. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Agree with Omnibender, I also think this talkpage should be protected for a little while and asking users to make forum threads if they absolutely must require a discussion on how to improve the article. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) That I disagree with. I rather take a punitive action against an isolated account than restrict everyone's ability to raise legitimate concerns about the article. Omnibender - Talk - 19:55, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Please add jutsu Karin because you remove it. :Which one? Jacce | Talk | 15:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::If a jutsu is not showing, use the Null Edit option in the drop down on both Karin and Infobox:Karin to get the data properly. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:59, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Do that on the jutsu page first. Omnibender - Talk - 05:29, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Outfit in "Iruka's Decision" I did an edit a few months ago that concerned her appearance in episode 178. I might be able to get an image of the dress she wore in the episode, but I would have to get a screenshot, then crop it so that it would show only her in the image. Also, the angles she's shown at either are a bit far away, or show her from the back. But, if it would help the "appearance" part of her article, then I would be happy to do so. If there's any rules that I am forgetting or that I do not know of, then please tell me and I'll adhere by them. Plane in the Desert (talk) 16:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Plane in the Desert Anime Only History I didn't see this in the article, so maybe I overlooked it- That time that Karin and Sasuke joined up to track down escaped prisoners. The image under her abilities is from that episode where she embraces his chakra (is that what she was doing?). Anyway, was this moment removed from the article, or did I just overlook it? Diamonddeath (talk) 20:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :If it's not there, add it.--Elveonora (talk) 20:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Chakra Chains I think by now it's a fact that Karin can use Chakra Chains. This ability should be added to her infobox. --Matako (talk) 00:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I mean I don't see why not. Its pretty obvious. I approve. Rachin123 (talk) 00:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :It's there, it just doesn't show up due to technical nonsense few understand--Elveonora (talk) 10:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah... Well, then it just has to be fixed. The tool Kunai should probably also be added to her tools in the infobox while someone's at it, since she was seen using one in Chapter 365 Page 11. --Matako (talk) 18:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Since kunai and shuriken are used by almost all ninja, we only list those who has special skills or types of the weapon. Holding a kunai to rip apart a shirt is not special. Jacce | Talk | 03:51, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, my bad. I didn't know this. Pardon. --Matako (talk) 16:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Uzumaki jutsu Why are her heal bite and Mind's Eye of the Kagura listed as Uzumaki jutsu? Just because MEotK is hiden doesn't mean it's from the clan. And while hb has a connection with the vitality, it was never linked to her being an Uzumaki. Omnibender - Talk - 14:58, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Mind's Eye of Kagura isn't even listed as an Uzumaki jutsu, and heal bite has been linked with her being an Uzumaki. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 15:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Whooops, sorry, my bad (about the Mind's Eye page). I was mass editing the hiden jutsu pages so that there would be the clan symbols in the infoboxes. Guess I didn't give it too much though back then. I'll revert it right away.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC)